deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell's Kitchen
Hell's Kitchen is a neighborhood of Manhattan within New York City. It is visited three times within Deus Ex, changing as the plot progresses, and contains the 'Ton Hotel, Underworld Tavern and several other locations. Description JC Denton's first visit occurs after defeating the terrorists at Battery Park. Citizens were generally ordered off the streets into either the Underworld Tavern or the Free Clinic. However, there is plenty of street activity from fighting between UNATCO and the NSF. Within the sewers lies secret underground tunnels which allow individuals to enter a Majestic 12 bunker. However, Smuggler is the only non-MJ12 individual to hold a key to the sewers. Smuggler himself lives behind an abandoned underground parking lot. JC meets the locals, may resolve the hostage situation at the 'Ton, and may get involved with Smuggler and Ford Schick, then eventually goes into the Osgood and Sons Warehouse to get into the Warehouse District. After traversing the warehouse district, JC enters and destroys the EMP jammer in the New York NSF HQ. JC's second visit to Hell's Kitchen occurs after he discovers his brother is working for the NSF, shortly after the events at LaGuardia Airport. UNATCO has directed citizens off of the streets, in preparation for the upcoming raid on the 'Ton Hotel. Osgood and Sons is now deemed a crime scene and boarded up, the Free Clinic is closed, and the NSF headquarters is now accessible from the streets. On the third and final visit, Osgood and Sons has been torched and demolished due to the recent riots. While the Free Clinic was reopened, the nurses have made the decision to relieve all human staff and let the robots handle any medical issues that arise. Because of the rioting, the riot cops are patrolling the area, and if attacked, will be reinforced with UNATCO troops. Before making contact with Stanton Dowd, Smuggler will have an expensive assault shotgun for sale, some Sabot Shells, and LAMs. After contact, he will instead sell a GEP rocket or a set of LAMs. However, speaking with him to collect explosives will give MJ12 time to ambush you. If JC doesnt warn him, he will be killed in an MJ12 raid while JC is in the Brooklyn Naval Shipyard. Key Locations * 'Ton Hotel * Free Clinic * Underworld Tavern * Smuggler's Hideout * Warehouse District * Osgood and Sons Imports * NSF New York Headquarters * Majestic 12 Base in the sewers Easter Eggs Throw the basketball into the hoop of the basket ball court for a message. The message changes from visit to visit: * Sign him up for the Knicks! * Basketball??!!?? You should be playing Football: Go Cowboys * Sign him up for the Rockets! Trivia * In real life, New York City's Hell's Kitchen is not quite as far south as this; West 19th Street and vicinity would be part of the Chelsea neighborhood, with Hell's Kitchen being about 30 blocks, or 1.5 miles (2.4 km) north. Gallery SmugglerBackEntrance.jpg|Back entrance to Smuggler's hideout HKWarehouseElevator.jpg|Pathway to warehouse district elevator PaulWindowEntrance.jpg|Window entrance into Paul's apartment 2014-08-14 00099.jpg|Stanton Dowd in the ruins of Osgoods Category:Deus Ex locations